


Spending the day with South Korea (Hetalia Crack)

by LadyTudor



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor





	Spending the day with South Korea (Hetalia Crack)

Readers POV

 

I heard knocking at my door. “Hello?” I open up the door and see S. Korea at my door wearing his ripped black pants and grey/black horizontal striped shirt. 

 

“Hey (Name) do you want to spend the day with me?”

 

“Sure?” 

 

“Good we are going to learn a dance.” 

 

“What would that be?” You were walking with him to his dance studio (Dance studios orginate from S.K. da zee~.) (Narrator: Shut up!) (Make me!)  AS I WAS SAYING you just arrived at his studio.

 

“What dance is it again?”

 

“Oh I didn’t say yet.”

 

“T^T.”

 

“It’s called Gangnam style.” 

 

…Time skip (you now know the dance)…

 

“Alright (Name) let’s go.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I entered us into a talent show.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!?!?!?!??!?!??”

 

“Yep lets go.”

 

...Time Skip there…

 

“Now (Name) put this on.” He hands you a (favorite color) miniskirt, a grey blouse and black dance shoes. You went and put the stuff on seeing no way out. After that you looked into the crowd and saw almost every country out there! 

 

“You didn’t tell me that  ** _THEY_** were going to be here.”

 

“Aw are you scared.”

 

“No just embarrassed.”

 

“Common it’s our time to shine.”

 

…Time Skip After Performance…

 

Everyone started talking to you giving roses and saying you did an awesome job. 

 

“Dudett that was totally awesome!”

 

“You were so cute aru~.”

 

“Vee bella that was perfecto!”

 

“That was beautiful Ma Cherie.”

 

“Da like my ballerina performances.”

 

“Thanks guys I actually learned it today I was pretty nervous.”

 

“Well you did a great job.” You heard a voice whisper that.

 

“AAHHHHH it’s a ghost!”

 

“No it’s just Canada.”

 

“What’s a Canada?” You groaned and hugged him.

 

“Don’t worry I will never give up on showing everyone who you are.”

 

“Thanks (Name).”

 

“Ello Canada sorry we didn’t notice you.”

 

“Bonjour Canada.”

 

“You can see me?”

 

“Yes we are very sorry please forgive us for not seeing you before.” He smiled and they all hugged.

 

…Time Skip…

 

“We should do that again (Name).” He was walking you home after that tired day.

 

“Next time warn me in advance.”

 

“Alright well see you later.” 

 

Then you shut the door and slid down it. “That was a crazy day.” 


End file.
